Terms of Endearment
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: A Vincent/ Tseng story. What would happen if Tseng had survived and these two had once been lovers? Would they get back together after the game ended?


Terms of Endearment 

Disclaimer: All FF7 characters belong Squaresoft.  I'm only borrowing them officer, I was gonna give them back, really.

Note:  Well now, I think this one went rather well. This is my Tseng x Vincent story. Yaoi, but nothing graphic, unless you call kissing graphic. One thing, the list Tseng thinks about is a list of sin, every sin you commit is added to the list, nothing religious, I just thought it sounds cool. As for the depressed thoughts, depression is my best way of writing.

* * *

Tseng had had a long painful recovery after Sephiroth had hurt him, but after nearly a year he was fit and ready to take over as leader of the Turks again. After Rufus was killed, Sindra fell to Reeve. With the destruction of Midgar the company moved to Junon. Tseng had to admit that since Reeve took over the company had taken a drastic turn for the better. 

Giving himself a last look in the mirror he leaves his apartment and head to his new office. Reeve might be against ruling people with fear but even he had to admit there where some things better left to the Turks. 

He allowed himself a smile and his mind to wander as he walked past a new bar in Junon called:_ **Seventh Heaven**__. __The Avalanche chick with the breast implants had reopened her bar here in Junon after Meteor struck Midgar. The spiky-haired punk had hung around for awhile but then went of the look for Aeris again._

_Aeris..._

It was widely believed that he had loved the ancient. Sure he did, but not the way everyone thought. It was a brotherly love he had felt for her. No, he did not have any feelings for her or any other female for that matter. He loved a Dark Angel, once thought to be lost and gone forever but thru a twist of fate brought back as his enemy, as if only to drive a dagger into his heart for ever loving him. 

Sighing he moves on, there was nothing else to do, his angel was lost to him and he could not turn back time. So he was stuck moving forward. _Spinning forever forward, hurled into uncertainty, not knowing when it will end unless I ends it myself. The last thought scares him and he shakes it from his head._

"It's not an option." He tells himself quietly. "It's a coward's way out." _But is it? His mind cries out__. It takes guts to pull the trigger or to tie the loose around your own neck. It is easy to kill other people, but what about yourself? __Would I ever be able to kill myself?_

"Hey boss!" A familiar voice rips him back to reality. He lifts his eyes only to be lost in aquatic pools that is the red head's eyes. "What's wrong Tseng? If you're still feeling bad you could go home, we're not too busy at the moment." Tseng's eyes move down only to fall on Reno's soft pink lips, wondering what they would taste like. He's snapped back to reality be Reno who places a concerned hand on Tseng's shoulder.

"I'm fine Reno, just a little nauseous. I'm fine now." _Great two new sins to add to the list: Desire and lying. _

"Okay, just tell us if you're feeling worse, we don't want to lose you boss." Reno says, his eyes never losing their concerned even as Tseng closes the door to his office.

In his office Tseng sits down in his chair and wraps his arms around himself as if he is cold, but it is only a mental numbness for not being 'normal'. Glaring at his desk to see if they had given him any work yet his eyes fall on a plain white envelope with only his name on it. Curiously he lifts it from the desk and tears it open to find a letter with a familiar handwriting, a **very familiar handwriting. **

My dearest Raven

You'll probably think me sick after reading this letter, but I can't keep my love for you secret any longer. 

I long to wrap my arms around you, to hold you close to me, away from this world that only wishes to harm us. 

I long to kiss you, to feel your soft lips press against mine own with love. 

I desire nothing more that to watch sleep steal you from me, to see your soft brown hair fall into your face whiles you slumber, to gaze on you as dreams take you away.

Fate and lies have taken you from me before. Yes lies, the larges being Lucretia. Understand that I have never loved her, only you. I tried to love her because I was afraid of loving you. I was afraid you would push me away, but now I can't bear it any longer, I need to see you again.

I'll be at Seventh Heaven tonight. Please come, if only to vent your anger on me, but please come.

Yours 

Vincent.  

* * *

Vincent sat at Tifa's bar, nursing a beer. Normally he'd never drink, but it was 19:50 and Tseng hadn't shown up. The door swing open and Vincent looks up hopefully only to see Rude coming into the bar a heading straight for Tifa.

"Hey babe." He says as she sets his usual before him.

"Hey yourself. So what ye guys do today?" Tifa says, leaning forward on the bar.

"Nothing much, Tseng is still not well thought, Reno says Tseng said he was nauseous." Rude says before he takes a sip of whiskey. 

Vincent cringes inwardly at the mention of the word nauseous. He feels his mouth grow dry and pours the rest of his beer down his throat. He slams the bottle down on the counter and turns to leave.

"Mister Valentine." Rude's voice stops him dead in his tracks and he glares back at him over his shoulder. 

"Yes?" Vincent answers, fighting the urge just to bolt for the door.

"Tseng asked me to tell you he'll be late. Reeve's called in a last minute meeting with him. He said he'd be here as soon as possible."

Vincent almost let out a sigh of relief but held it back. _This doesn't mean he cares about me; he might be coming here to kick the crap out of me. Vincent tells himself as he sits down again. __At lest he still wants to see me. Vincent consoles himself as Tifa hands him another beer._

* * *

It's well past midnight when Tseng finally leaves the new Sindra building. Reeve had given him each rule that was every thought of. Tseng headed to the bar only to find it closed. His shoulders slumped as he rests his head and hand against the door.

"He went home 10 minutes ago. I could give you the address." A voice says behind Tseng making him turn. All that could be seen of the person was his lit cigarette and his glowing aqua eyes.

"Reno? You know?" Tseng feeling a little confused and not really knowing what he just asked Reno about.

Reno takes a last drag on his cigarette and then sends it flying. The cigarette makes and arch thru the air and then land expertly into the trashcan Reno had aimed at.

"Sure, knew all the time. I've seen you look at me and show no interested in girls. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am. Plus I saw the letter on your table and Rude told me about the message. Pity this place closes so goddamned early or he'd still be here."

"So what do you want out of this?" Tseng asks suddenly very suspicious. 

"Nothing, already told ye, we just don't wanna lose you. You've always been like a father to me, a really serious, gay father that keeps stares at me, but hey, I figure if you two get together he could keep you preoccupied." Reno pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Tseng. "Goodnight boss. Enjoy yourself." Reno adds with a smile.

* * *

Vincent sits alone in the darkened apartment, trying to hold back tears. He pulls off his red cloak and headband. The first knock at the door he ignores. The second annoys him. The third pulls him to his feet and flings him at the door, rage building as he throws open the door ready to wreck his vengeance at the annoyance. Instead he finds Tseng there. His rage level drops just as quickly as it had built.

"Tseng?" He whispers softly, fearing it might be a ghost or even worse, that he had lost his mind.

"Yes." Tseng answers in the same soft way.

"What are you doing here? I thought..." Vincent tries but one of Tseng's elegantly soft fingers on his stops him.

"Shhh. Every thing gonna be alright." Tseng's eyes travel over Vincent's face and comes to rest on his pale pink lips. _Just like jasmine. He thinks as he presses his lips to them..._

* * *

Vincent looks down at Tseng who is curled up next to him. A sad smile plays on his face. _Why are you here my sweet one? Will this have meant anything to you? Or was it simple sex? Did you come to me thru love or need? Am I just a toy to you? To be used and thrown away? What will be my fate in your hand? He thinks as a tear runs down his cheek._

Tseng stirs from his sleep and turns his face up to Vincent. He reaches up and whips the tear away. Then he lifts himself up to kiss Vincent's lips.

"You alright?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come here last night? Was it just for sex?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you to." Vincent, pulling Tseng closer to him.

* * *

Reeve enters Tseng's office only to find it empty.

"You won't find him there. I don't think he'll be coming in today, and I would count on seeing Vincent today either." Reno says behind him

"How do you know this?" Reeve asks, turning around and glaring at him.

"Just call me cupid." 


End file.
